


99 years

by mochimistress



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide mention, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 99 years since Sock confessed his feelings to Jonathan.</p><p>99 years since Jonathan's killed himself.</p><p>99 years since Sock's had any word from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 years

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been a while since I’ve written and decided to get back into the practice with some Sockathan. Forgive me if it’s seems really ooc; it’s been a long while since I’ve written :/

99 years.

99 years since Sock confessed his feelings for him.

99 years since Jonathan killed himself.

After searching hell for years, Sock gave up looking for Jonathan. Mephistopheles wasn’t any help either, choosing to torture Sock rather than help.

Sock sighed as he watched another of his victims pull the trigger, his blood and brains splatter against the alley wall. He shouldn’t have thought of Jonathan again; his still heart ached as he felt tears begin to well up. Sock scrubbed angrily at his eyes and transported himself into Mephistopheles’ office, summoning a clipboard with the paper work out of thin air.

“Hey, it's done.” Sock said as he filled out the papers unconsciously, his mind reverberating to Jonathan once again. He threw the clipboard onto Mephistopheles desk and slumped into a chair, closing his eyes. Mephistopheles raise an eyebrow and checked over the papers, no mistakes as always.

“You look like death kid, and not the good kind.” he commented and filed the documents. Sock sighed and looked at his boss, feeling a flash of annoyance toward the ginger. He knows where Jonathan is and he won’t freaking tell him. Bastard.

“Anyways, it’s time you had a vacation.”

“What, why?” Sock asked, suddenly suspicious of the bearded man. Working with Mephistopheles for nearly a century can turn the most trusting person skeptical.

“Look, Sock, you’ve been working non stop for years….I think.” Mephistopheles scratched his chin. “Hell’s still not finished and I need you out of the place for a while. Explore the world-galaxy-universe-whatever, just don’t come back for a couple weeks, alright?” Sock’s brow furrowed, but nodded anyways. Why in hell did Mephistopheles want to get rid of him so much?

Sock floated toward his apartment on the outskirts of hell. Thanks to the renovations, the demons got their own little piece of hell to do as they pleased. Sock’s place was mostly neat, a few of the latest movies and video games scattered around the living room, a rarely used messy bed and a shower and kitchen (for what, Sock had no idea). Sock looked around and scolded. It was too…empty. There was no one to argue with about what movie to watch or if he’d cheated on rainbow road.

Jonathan.

Sock let the tears run freely this time and went into his room, climbing on his bed and putting on the hoodie he’d taken from Jonathan a few days before he’d killed himself. Sock closed his eyes and feel into a dreamless coma.

The next morning Sock set out, exploring anything and everything. He didn’t stay long, trying to keep his mind off him. After 3 days, Sock found himself back to the one place he could never leave alone, Jonathan’s grave. He had visited so many times, hoping to see Jonathan’s ghost, or a sign-any sign to his whereabouts. Sock sat at the end of the grave, staring at the picture of Jonathan his parents had placed in the middle of his tombstone.

“Hey, hot stuff, see something you like?” Sock’s breath caught at the familiar voice; he turned slowly and nearly burst into tears.

Jonathan stood a couple feet away, signature hoodie, green shoes and all; his blond hair sticking in all angles, like always. He smiled faintly and chuckled, waiting for the tackle-hug he was sure was going to come. Instead, all he heard was a hiccuping sob. Jonathan’s eyebrows wrinkled and he took a step closer to the brunet.

“…..Sock?” He asked softly, reaching a hand out to the sobbing boy. Sock flinched back, and stared at Jonathan, tears blurring his vision. “Sock, it’s me.” Jonathan tried to reassure him. Sock surged forward, knocking both of them onto the ground. He held on tightly and began to cry in earnest. Jonathan hugged Sock just a tightly and let him cry. After a few minutes, Sock calmed down enough to speak. He looked up and glared into Jonathan’s gray eyes.

“H-how? Why? Why didn’t you tell me!?” he yelled and sat up in Jonathan’s lap. Jonathan sighed and sat up on his elbows.

“It was part of my punishment. Mephistopheles and I made a deal.” he replied simply. Sock scowled at him until he realized the position they were in. He blushed and began to squirm away, when Jonathan suddenly grabbed him by the waist and held him firmly down.

“u-uh Jonathan, w-what are you doing?” Sock struggled fruitlessly as Jonathan sat up completely, shifting them into a more comfortable. Sock looked anywhere but Jonathan’s eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice Sock’ red face. Jonathan grabbed his chin, forcing Sock to meet his eyes.

“You didn’t ask why.” Jonathan stated. Sock closed his eyes.

“Why?” He whispered. He didn’t want to look at Jonathan-didn’t want to see the rejection that was sure to be in his eyes. He felt Jonathan lean closer, his mouth centimeters away from Sock’s.

“So that I could be with you.” Jonathan kissed Sock, putting all the emotion he’d stored away for all those years. Having to watch Sock from afar, so close to touch yet unable to. It drove Jonathan nearly insane. But he did it and now he had Sock with him, for eternity, if he could.

Sock’s eyes opened wide, unbelieving to what was happening. Jonathan was kissing him. Holy hell. Sock the his arms around Jonathan, digging his fingers into his bleached lock, holding him in place.

* * *

 

Mephistopheles smiled and turned off his computer monitor, letting the newly reunited couple have their time together. His plan had worked; now he just wished everything else would go smoothly.


End file.
